


The blue guitar.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin is the main singer and guitarist of his band: The Pendragon cycle. His band desperately wants Merlin and his manager's son, Arthur Pendragon to hook up. After all, they are already living together. But Merlin is oblivious and confused of his feelings when it comes to Arthur and why does Uther have a part to play in this?





	The blue guitar.

Arthur smiled as he watched the heavy red curtains pull back, revealing a band standing on the stage. The main singer stood in the middle, holding a blue guitar. His hair was jet black, he wore high platform black boots, his black pants were tucked in, held up with a thick belt, he wore a simple black shirt with white writing that read ‘The Pendragon cycle.’ A black choker graced his long neck, his lip was pierced with a small red bead in the loop. His earlobes were pieced with simple silver studs. A tattoo of a triskelion graced the side of his neck. 

His eyes were a stunning blue that complemented his dark hair, his pale skin glowed when the lights shone on his figure. 

“Welcome everyone. It’s so great to be back on these shores again. My first world tour was very successful and I loved every second of it. I met amazing people but I always missed home. I’m glad to share this special moment with you all. So without further to do, it’s time to finally start the show.” He said, his lips spreading into a wide smile. 

Arthur blushed deeply, that smile was so intimate, so personal. His hand held the pamphlet of the performance times tighter. He gulped thickly as he swore Merlin’s eyes fell on his before the man giggled and tore his eyes away. “This is the Pendragon cycle, so it would be utter treason if I didn’t dedicate this first song to the son of our manager, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur felt as if his heart jump into his mouth, his heart was pounding so much in his chest he felt as if it was going to burst. 

“Arthur has been a real help to us when we were overseas.” Merlin explained happily to the massive crowd in the stadium. 

There was a big eruption of cheering from the excited crowd, beer splashed around.

“We really couldn’t have done it without his kind words of encouragement.” Merlin went on.

Gwaine eyed him, smirking and he tapped his prized sticks against the drum, creating a sensual beat. “We weren’t as happy about as much as Merlin was.” He stated. 

Merlin scoffed and the audience burst out laughing. The black haired man turned to Gwaine, shaking his head. “Shove off, Gwaine.”

Gwaine raised his brows up and down quickly, flashing him with his famous smirk.

Merlin looked back at the audience, letting out a breathy giggle. “Ignore him.”

He heard a collection of ‘Ooo lala’s from the audience as a small blush crept up his ears and cheeks.  
Arthur let out a shuddered breath. 

Merlin giggled more and played a small score on his guitar and opened his mouth before Percival interrupted with his own mic. “Don’t try to play it off. We all know your huge crush on the manager’s son.” 

This seemed to shock Merlin, his eyes went wide and he moved back slightly. He didn’t expect Percival to actually say it and in such a public moment. 

Merlin looked from Percy to the large crowed, his mouth opening and closing.

They were quiet, waiting for a response. The people on the seats were leaning forwards; the ones standing craned their necks towards him. 

“Come on now. This is hardly the place for this.” He huffed, still smiling but he looked panicked. Arthur helplessly stared. What could he do? Run on the stage somehow and drag him off? ‘Damn them.’ Arthur thought. ‘Damn Gwaine and Percy.’  
Arthur got up suddenly. ‘Merlin has been through enough shit already. Why did they have to tease him like this so suddenly?’

“Hey mate, will you sit the fuck down already? We can’t see anything.” The couple at the back complained and Arthur stomped towards the side of the stage were security was and pulled out his ID. “Let me up there.” He demanded, his ID hovering near their faces. They nodded and let him through and Arthur went straight to Merlin who was like a deer in headlights, staring at the crowd and as Arthur got closer he noticed that Merlin was shaking.

He grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him back, making the man look at him. Arthur looked down and unplugged the cord that was connected to his prized guitar that was covered in stickers. 

Arthur then dragged him off, leaving behind a stunned band with a roaring audience. 

Arthur took Merlin back stage and held him close. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.” He said, feeling Merlin’s shaking frame.

“Why did they do that? Why then? It was too sudden….I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t play it off….i’m sorry.” Merlin said, miserable. 

“They took the banter too far.” Arthur huffed angrily. 

“I ruined the evening….” Merlin whined. “This was meant to be a special concert.” 

“Let’s just take a breather here….they can fucking distract the audience. When you go back up just…act like it didn’t happen and just start the first song ok?” Arthur said, resting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin nodded and gulped, he wasn’t shaking anymore. 

“Anyways…just see it as a stupid scandal, they love this type of shit I’m sure. They’ll go home and tell their mates I’m sure…you might need to do an interview about it…” Arthur said. 

“Your so level headed…I don’t know how you do it.” Merlin said. 

Arthur scoffed. “I’m touched you thought I was level headed when I just dragged you off stage like that…”

“I froze up…I would have just embarrassed myself further if you didn’t come over.” Merlin said. “Thank you…”

“Don’t…it’s the least I could do. Gwaine has his head so far up his ass he couldn’t see how it affected you.” Arthur said and Merlin chuckled. 

Arthur breathed out a laugh, smiling as well. “Thank gods…”

“What?” Merlin asked, smiling at Arthur.

“You finally smiled.” He said and Merlin smiled more.

“If we do the interview…I’ll just tell them the truth…” Merlin blurted out and Arthur’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

“We are living together…we’re just close is all.” Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled. “Yeah…” He bit the inside of his cheek. ‘Good, he doesn’t know yet…’

“Thank you, Arthur. I’m feeling better now….i should go back on.” Merlin said and Arthur gave him a fake smile. “Of course. Rock the pants off of them.”

Merlin chuckled and nodded before giving Arthur a meaningful look and went off. Arthur waited till he heard them playing the first song and went to sit with his father at the VIP section in the booth above.

Arthur was going to ask Merlin why it shocked him so much but right now he was just going to enjoy the night.

“You did a good thing by taking him off there. This will be a good scandal. We haven’t had a single interview ever since they came back.” Uther complained, lighting his cigar. 

“Anytime father.” Arthur said absentmindedly as he watched Merlin jumping up and down, shouting out his lyrics. 

“He really goes for it huh?” Arthur smiled. 

“His music fuels his excitement when he sings.” Uther notices.

Arthur watched, completely entranced by Merlin’s vigor while he performs. 

“He really is something.” Arthur mumbles and Uther looks at his son, noticing his gaze and smirks before looking back. His plan was working perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since i've written a fanfic. I'm sorry for the break. I just didn't have the urge to write anymore. I think my first series took all that creativity and i needed a break to almost replenish myself. It might sound silly but that's what it felt like. I knew i needed to write another one soon as i really don't want to stop writing fanfics. I made a promise to myself that if i saw a kudos appear i'd write it. A few did appear but it wasn't the right place and time but when i woke up this morning and looked at my email i told myself if there was a kudos there i'd write one page of fanfics there was so i just sat myself down and just wrote. I've been interested in a rock star guitarist and singer Merlin for a few days now where Arthur is a huge fan of so i just put that down and one page became two so here it is. It's going to be a series. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
